


Hungry

by SeaWeedHead14



Category: Big Bang (Band), Nyongtory - Fandom
Genre: GRi - Freeform, M/M, Nyongtory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWeedHead14/pseuds/SeaWeedHead14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri enjoys watching his boyfriend on tv...a little <em>too</em> much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I can not watch an innocent k-pop star eat without having dirty thoughts...
> 
> This is based around the GD/YB 'Take Care of My Refrigerator.' The clip I based this off has been deleted from YouTube, but I'm sure there are other variations out there somewhere~
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy Ri getting off to his boyfriend eating :)

It was one of Seungri’s rare nights off and he knew exactly how he was going to spend it.

Tonight was the premiere of his hyung’s ‘Take Care of My Refrigerator’ episode, and he thought it would be fun to watch. They usually always keep up with each other’s individual appearances, offering support wherever they may be, and that fact never failed to make Seungri happy.

He grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and plopped down on his couch. The special was going well and Seungri was enjoying the light banter between Youngbae and Jiyong, loving the way Jiyong’s smile spread wide across his face with no reservation, lighting up the entire screen. His smile was one of Seungri’s favorite things on the planet. Jiyong had so many redeeming qualities that it was hard to choose just one, but his smile was definitely at the top of the list. 

He and Jiyong had gotten _extremely_ close over the course of their band’s career, or at least that’s how they played it off to the public. In real life they have been secretly dating for the past 8 years and although they’ve had some ups and downs, more so in their individual lives, the two remained strong and both Seungri and Jiyong have never been happier. 

It was with these pleasant thoughts of his boyfriend running through his mind that he glanced back to the large screen to see Jiyong consuming a ration in an almost suggestive manner. Maybe it was just him, but there was something about his boyfriend’s action that gave Seungri pause.

He stopped to watch Jiyong finish his mouthful in positive agreement, and then grabbed his remote to rewind the scene. He was grateful for being such a good maknae and always recording his hyung’s appearances, and in this specific moment he was _very_ grateful.

He watched again as Jiyong eyed the dumpling before suddenly lifting the spoon up to his mouth and devouring it in one bite. His upwarded gesture gave the audience a full view of his neck, constricting to accommodate the size of the portion. _Fuck_. He tried to calm himself and keep the dirty thoughts at bay, but to no avail. The fact that there was even a slight drop of liquid mixed in with the motion did not help any. Seungri had never considered someone eating to be so erotic, but this scene was on a whole other level. 

Bringing his hand to the now small bulge in his pants, he rewound the scene again but this time played it a bit slower. He gradually began to rub himself through his jeans while watching those perfect lips once again consume the large serving of food. Mesmerized by the expanse of his boyfriend’s enticing neck, watching it bob up and down to take it all in one go. He felt himself getting very warm and his breathing slightly increased. It was then Seungri quickly removed his hard on from the confinements of his pants and wrapped his hand tightly around it, while the other hand rewound the scene over.

It had been weeks since they had any alone time together. With their new single releases and their upcoming world tour preparations, things had been kind of hectic lately. Seungri thought he had better control than this, but he was _so_ wrong.

Watching his boyfriend’s movement for the third time or so, Seungri had become fully submerged in the mental image and slowly closed his eyes. His hand continued to move up and down his erection, all the while imagining his Jiyong working those same pouty lips upon him. Up and down, up and down, squeezing a bit at the tip, visualizing his cock hitting the back of Jiyong’s throat causing it to constrict just as it had with the dumpling. It was nowhere near the real thing, but considering his desperate need, it was all he could do. 

“Hmm” Seungri’s head fell back, the thought of his boyfriend’s wet tongue working its way around his heated shaft making him increase his movements, pumping himself harder and faster trying to reach that sweet relief. The things Jiyong could do with that tongue could drive even the sanest person crazy and Seungri slammed hard into his fist at the mere memory.

He opened his eyes slightly to watch Jiyong’s large intake again, continuously captivated by the sensual contraction of that smooth ivory neck. He was so close, so close… _Jiyong_. ”Ahhh, fuck!” He groaned as he came in his hand, his seed gushing out of his fingers and dribbling onto his couch and some on the floor. His movements were slowly coming to a halt, as he finished pumping himself dry, shaking from his orgasm.

Seungri waited a few moments till his breathing evened out and then grabbed the remote and turned off the tv completely. The silence was a soothing companion to his slowing heartbeat, when the sound of an incoming message beeped loud throughout the room.

Looking at his dirtied hand, Seungri sighed and removed his phone from his pocket with his clean one. It was a text from Jiyong, and the name alone made Seungri light up.

_**[Hope you enjoyed the show. Get ready for a private one tonight ~…I’ll be there in 20]** _

Seungri could feel the heat returning to his face and he checked the time before removing himself from the couch. He stretched his arms above his head as he made his way to the shower. Thoughts of a certain pair of lips came to mind and he couldn’t stop the wide smile that spread across his face.

Watching Jiyong eat all that food had made him _very_ hungry, and tonight and he was going to feast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please tell me what you all think :)


End file.
